Many people use cameras and other devices that include imaging functions (generally “imaging apparatuses”) to create composite images from individual shots of a single scene. Composite images may capture a wider field of view than may be available in a single image and may also show parts of a scene that would not normally be visible in any single image. For example, a composite image may capture a 360 degree view.
With the advent of digital photography, the process of generating and assembling images into a composite image has been greatly simplified. As mobile devices increase in computing power, mobile devices have added many features and functions, such as the ability to acquire, edit, and distribute images. For instance, many mobile computing devices, including mobile phones and tablets, now have cameras and image sensors that can capture images at a high resolution. Some cameras now have significant computing power which may be applied for processing image data.
Current methods for generating composite images may provide less than optimal results. For instance, when images not taken from the same place are used, parallax errors can occur in the generated image. If not enough images are available, there may be gaps in the resulting composite image. If the images taken do not overlap sufficiently, then it may be difficult to assemble the captured images into a quality composite image.
Some applications for generating composite images use data from video images to generate the composite images. This has the disadvantage that video images typically have far less resolution as compared to still images and also that video images cannot take full advantage of the range of exposure options available for still images.
Some applications for generating composite images require users to capture images by following a line on the screen and slowly moving an imaging apparatus in accordance with on screen instructions. If the instructions are not properly followed, images generated may be distorted with artifacts.
Thus, there is an on-going need for an improved method and apparatus for capturing composite images.